


Dancing In The Dark

by Solumex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art teacher Kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, High School, Oral Sex, Rey turns 18 half way through her last semester, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, So I’m tagging underage to be safe, Virgin Rey, abusive plutt, art class, but Kylo changes that, but the sexual tension starts very soon, drug dealer plutt, endearment kink? Kinda?, kylo is 28, kylo shows her the way, reh doesn’t know much about love, rey likes to think she’s dom, student rey, suprisingly, teacher student relationship, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solumex/pseuds/Solumex
Summary: All Rey wants to do is finish this last semester of high school and graduate. However, things began to change when she meets her hot ass Art teacher.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dancing In The Dark

New year new me!

At least that’s what they all say, not for Rey though, what she had in mind was the same thing she had in mind for the past 3 and a half years. Sweats, flip flops, and a ponytail. She really couldn’t give less of a shit at this point, it was only 90 days of school until she was free. She just wanted it to go by as fast as it could.

Rey sighed and leaned back in the small desk provided in her 1st period English class. The annoying sound of Mr. Hux’s Nauseating voice filled the room along with the strong scent of lemon Febreze. After about 45 minutes of listening to useless small talk about the syllabus, she decided the class wasn’t interesting and ditched to the bathroom.

The hallways were as silent as ever, the windows peering outside still showing a morning dark sky. Rey shivered a bit, wondering if they had turned the heaters in yet. Rey stoped for a second, looking down a set of stairs at the turn of the bathroom. They led down to the art room, a class she hadn’t had since 9th grade. It wasn’t a good thing that she hadn’t been down there in a while, she really liked art. Rey was positive she had it this semester, but she’d have to check her schedule later. Rey shrugged, turning the other way into the bathroom, pulling out her phone.

༒༒༒

Ben, or Kylo as he now calls himself sat lounged in his chair, waiting for this period to be over. Out of all the classes that could have been bad it had to be the class that is scheduled for 8 am. Kylo groaned under his breath and rubbed his eyes at the sight of all the kids somehow failing the simple task he provided them— a coloring sheet.

“Alright everyone, I think that’s good for today, you can—“ Kylo was cut off to the sound of bookbags zipping up and students shuffling as fast as the could to get out.

Kylo felt a protest in his throat about leaving 5 minutes early but decided to leave it. No one really takes art hat seriously anyway. Kylo wanted to groan at that thought but decided not to. No use at being mad at the truth. He could only hope for a better class.

There was something Kylo was happy about though, and that was to have a job at this school. It wasn’t a very expensive school but it was one of the bigger ones in the state. The pay was better than one of the smaller town schools he could have gone to. He remembered the day he got his job, and what happened right after that. He painted murals all over the walls of the art room. It was a bit disappointing that no one had really noticed yet, the principle didn’t really even notice it at first. It was whatever though, as long as he admired his own work he was content.

Only a few minutes had passed before the next class came shuffling in, loud conversation dragging with them. They took whatever free seats were available, clumping in groups, leaving a few people on their own.

It reminded him of his high school days, except he wasn’t the one in the group.

༒༒༒

Rey pulled out her rumpled schedule near the end of math. Who did she have next?

“Mr. Ren.... weird name. Whatever.” Rey looked up from her paper, eyes catching on the golden trio. Poe, Rose, and Finn.

Rey had known them since elementary but never made the effort to talk to them. There were always loud at dismissal and on the bus so she was always annoyed with them. And once again, they were being loud, snickering at whatever stupid joke Poe had cracked. Rey labeled him as a douchebag in her mind. Rose and Finn were just tag alongs to her.

But they were being annoying right now and Rey didn’t like it. Normally she’d tell them to shut their asses up, but she’d take anything to distract Mr. Luke from going in depth about whatever the hell math thing he was talking about. So she shut up. And it was the right decision because the bell rang right after.

Mr. Ren taught Art so she’d have to head towards that stairwell she passed earlier. Hopefully Poe and his crew wouldn’t be there for once. They always got class with her and she hated it.

Rey hated anything that annoyed her. If you didn’t bother her, you were good. If you did, Rey resented you for it and ultimately would ignore you if speaking up wasn’t worthy.

Heading down the stairwell, the faint smell of paint filled the air, signaling this was definitely the right way. At the turn of the stairwell, a door leading down to the boiler room, she assumed, laid to her left. Rey shivered, she hated this old school. Basements were scary, but not when a nice art room was in them.

A few kids had settled in the art room, taking seats at random. Rey originally planned to grab a seat like the others but the murals on the wall turned her to stone. They were gorgeous, Rey’s eyes searched and admired each and every inch of them. She started to wonder who did them? Rey was not a very good artist but she took a giant interest in it. Rey was able to move her self to a seat before someone thought something was actually wrong with her, but the next big attraction entered her peripheral vision.

Her teacher.

Rey immediately looked away from him, almost embarrassed she felt surprised by his unexpected... attractiveness. Rey quickly sat down, looking away from him, knowing full and well she’d just stare at him.

Kylo on the other hand didn’t expect any one to even turn their heads at his mural, but nevertheless, someone did. And she sat in the back ignoring him like everyone else. However, she was a bit different. The way she sat was almost as if she was strained to look away from something. Her head was turned away from him, so the only glance he got at her face was the amazed expressions she made looking at his mural. It warmed his heart a little, but she must have not been to amazed by them judging her current position— now typing away on her phone trying to distract herself from something.

Interesting. He’d have to find out more about her.

Kylo stood up, setting his hands on the art table in front of everyone to get a good view.

Rey saw him lean over the table in front of everyone and decided to suck up her hormones. She wanted to be here, this was her favorite subject. She wasn’t. Going. To. Run. Away.

Taking her eyes off of her useless typing in notes to make it seem like she was doing something, she paid attention to her teacher, staring intently, trying to listen to what he was saying, even if it was more of a full body scan to memorize the image of him.

His voice took her by surprise at first, not expecting how deep it was. She thought he was sick for a second. She also didn’t expect him to tower over everyone. He was still probably taller than most of the boys just leaning over that table. Rey’s heart skipped a beat.

No Rey, this is the kinda stuff you’d read in fan fiction. No one actually is attracted to their teacher in real life. Get over yourself. Rey decided after the first few minutes that staring at him with the intention of listening wasn’t going to work so she looked at her classmates.

Rolling her eyes, none other than Poe, Finn, and Rose sat across the room, not listening and being loud like usual. Rey examines Poe first, hoping she could gain more info on him to use later but nothing but extreme asshole vibes radiated off of him so she moved to Rose. Rose looked like she was a sweet girl. Just way to sappy and girly for Rey. Plus the only thing she seemed to pay attention to now was Finn. She definitely was head over heals for him. And Finn, Finn just sat there oblivious to her obviously flirting. Rey almost felt bad for Poe having to sit there and listen to that junk.

Out of the corner of Rey’s eye, Finn kept looking back at Rey.

What was his problem? Rey scoffed and turned her head back towards Mr. Ren who was very clearly staring directly at her. He was done talking now, and he returned to his desk. He seemed to have his eyes lowered as if he was trying to solve a math problem but he had a smirk on his face? Rey raises an eyebrow instinctively and looked down.

Dammit Rey! Not the time to be sassy, especially towards your hot ass Art teacher.

Kylo took his seat, giving him a break. He decided to just give everyone free time for the rest of the day. Unaware his eyes had moved, he watched the girl who was looking at his murals earlier. He facepalmed himself as he just remembered he was supposed to take role earlier, now wanting to know the girls name. She had sort of an unpleasant look upon her face as she looked at the group across the room. Kylo followed her gaze to three kids. They looked pretty average to him, as he was able to categorize people pretty well but this girl looked like she was annoyed by them. She took her time examining each one, making silent remarks to herself. Kylo smiles a bit, almost amused by her moves. Then her eyes lifted to him.

They pierced him like a knife, those hazel eyes with a hint of green to them. Then before he could examine further, she made a “watching lookin at?” face and they were hidden.

So she had sass.

He definitely liked that.

Wait what— no he didn’t, he was a teacher. The hell was he thinking?

༒༒༒

Rey took an extra long walk home, wanting to avoid Plutt as much as possible today. She had to grab some cash to eat yesterday and Plutt probably wasn’t going to let her live it down. Trying to take her mind off the beating she was going to get later, she focused on the one thing in her mind that would surely distract her. Mr. Ren. She’d given him some thought in 4th period and ultimately decided she did have a small crush on him. She hadn’t even interacted with him yet and she felt butterflies just thinking about him. She wasn’t anywhere near the point to fantasizing about him... yet... but she was definitely going to wear something other than sweats and flip flops tomorrow.

Her house arrived quicker than she wanted it to, and Rey slouched. At least one good thing happened today.

“GIRL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! I KNOW YOU STOLE MONEY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Plutt’s face looked all twisted and red by the time Rey had stepped through the door.

“Maybe if you had food here I wouldn’t need to starve like usual. I was only getting food.” Rey hated that she smart mouthed anyone she talked to, especially when they were possibly about to give her a scar somewhere, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to always be dominant in a situation.

“YOU STARVE TONIGHT, TOMORROW, EVERY NIGHT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO NEVER STEAL FROM ME AGAIN!” His voice echoed through the small house, almost making Rey cover her ears, but she’d never show any ounce of inferiority to him if possible.

Then she saw the knife he was holding.

“Why I outta show you a lesson right now girl!”

A splinter of fear flashed in Rey’s eyes, as it was always punching that he had done. Not cutting. With one hard slash, Rey was unable to duck fast enough, the knife cutting across her shoulder and chest. It wasn’t enough to do any internal damage but the fresh blood staining her shirt burned like hell. Plutt stood still as he normally did when he hurt Rey bad enough, almost realizing what he had done but not caring enough to resent it.

Rey ran off to the closet she called a bedroom to clean herself up. Despite the bitch of a scar that was going to leave, Rey held back any tears that may have fallen back there. If she was going to wear nice clothes tomorrow it was going to have to be a turtleneck.

Rey sighed, leaning back into the wall her bed was against. A small urge to break down rippled through her mind, but she shut it down quick. She wasn’t going to graduate a victim. She was going to graduate a survivor.

Maybe with the attention of a certain teacher as well.

Rey chuckled a bit. She really had to stop thinking about Mr. Ren.

The goal was to get through high school. Not just high school, but this era of her life. Who she was, where she lived, who she lived with— she wanted to graduate away from all of that. Nothing could ever change her goal of leaving this place. Certainly not a small crush on a teacher.

But she could have a little fun until then.

Rey was aloes over to her dresser, pulling out a grey pencil skirt and a white turtleneck for tomorrow, hanging them on her door to get rid of wrinkles.

Yeah, she was definitely going to make the most out of the end of this horrible era.


End file.
